Eternity Rising III: Last Rise
by Lilith Rei
Summary: Everyone is stretched thin physically and mentally as the end of the war looms over the distance. The PLANT chairman grows impatient, and decides to hold a crusade against Orb. RxOC AxC YxS DxM KxL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny

_-----------------------------------_

_Ever since I was young, I was always given the best of everything. My parents were wealthy, upper-class people that could give me the world. If I asked for something, generally I got it. I spent most of my life blindly following those who were my superiors, doing what they said whenever they said it. Although, deep down, I new there was a part of me that hated doing that. Following people around like some sort of lackey. _

_In this last year that I've been alive, I started to look over myself. Seeing that I did not like that person I was, I have finally having the ambition to change that person. Even if it causes a lot of trouble, even if I get hurt, I find that I actually like to have my own power over my life. _

_Realizing this taught me one thing. _

_All the wealth, all the materials, all the misplaced loyalties...I had everything in life except one thing._

_My freedom._

_I enjoy having the freedom to do whatever I damn well please, and I enjoy the life I have now._

_If they want to try and take that away from me, I'm going to show them just how scary I can become. And do you want to know the interesting part of that statement?_

_I won't regret it either._

_---------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope everyone made the switch from story-to-story okay. Now that I think about it, I probably should have just written one big story so people don't have to worry about different story parts. Oh well, what's done is done._

_This is the last part of Eternity Rising. I don't know yet how many chapters there will be, probably about the same as the other two parts. So sit back and enjoy the story :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_

---------------------------------------------------

"Two weeks." Katsuya muttered from the window he was staring out of in Cagali's office, "You lost contact with her...two weeks ago."

June stared at the notice, tears running down her face. Katsuya had fallen silent in one corner of the office. Cagali had just told them what happened, and now neither of them spoke.

"I'm sorry." Athrun murmured, "We lost contact with Suzuka Kiriyuhi. The only explination could be that the transmitter mal-funcitoned-"

"-or she's dead." Katsuya finished.

"We don't know that yet. We need to wait for a response." Cagali told them, "She could still be alive."

"Twilight reported them jumping off the pier into the ocean, ma'am." June replied, her voice dropping a few volumes, "It's been storming lately..."

"Their chances are low, but Za Burrel is with her."

"Za Burrel tried to kill her!" Katsuya roared.

Athrun sighed, pearing over at his exhausted wife. She had gone days without sleeping, and it was taking a toll on her.

"Kira and many of the staff at Moergenrate are monitoring the lines." Athrun said, "I think the important thing now is to rest. We've all been overworking ourselves. Both of you are dismissed."

Katsuya stared at him indignantly before June dutifully pulled him from the room. Athrun let out a sigh, sinking back in the chair. Cagali was leaning against the back of her chair, her face was dead pale.

"Cagali?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked at him.

"Hm?"

He raised a hand and set it on her forehead, "You're feverish."

She nodded, "I have a splitting headache and I don't feel well."

"It's late, you need to sleep."

She shook her head, "I need to go to a meeting-"

Athrun reached around her desk, grabbing the phone.

"Kisaka?" he called, "Cancel all of Cagali's meetings for tonight and tommorrow."

"ATHRUN!" she snapped.

"Thank you." he hung the phone up, "You're sick and tired, Cagali."

"I am not." she whispered, feeling dizzy again.

Athrun stared at her. She had the same, stubborn look that he had first seen the day he met her. He smiled, and pulled her chair back. Giving a yelp as he scooped her up in his arms, he carried her out of her office.

"Athrun-"

He opened the door to their quarters with his foot, "If you're not better in the morning, you're going to see the doctor."

She made a face, Cagali hated the doctor.

Pulling back the sheets, he sat her on the edge, pulling off her shoes. Falling backwards, she lay on the pillows, and sighed contently.

"Yes, yes..." he chuckled, "...sleep _IS_ a good thing."

"Shut up." she laughed, "I like to work."

"No, you like to be stubborn." he said, "Now you sleep. If you don't-"

"You'll make me regret it?" she asked, smiling, "Really?"

Athrun leaned foreward and kissed her. Looking up at him, Cagali giggled,

"Now you'll get sick."

"Then you'll take care of me, hm?"

"If you think I'm carrying you down the hall, forget it."

Athrun laughed, tucking the sheets in around her shoulders. She was already asleep when he opened the door. Kisaka stood in a the hallway, knowing very well that the grave look on Athrun's face.

"Is she alright?"

"I got her to sleep." Athrun said, "Send a doctor in to see her tommorrow morning."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." he said, "Just do it."

"Yes, sir." Kisaka nodded, "Aren't you going to sleep, Lord Zala?"

"I'll finish those papers, and then go to bed." he said, "Damn it...damn Trent and his little games. Cagali's sick, PLANT is under attack, Chairman Trent is completely off his rocker...that's what we need, another cracked PLANT chairman."

"We can't do anything about PLANT for the moment, sir."

"I know." Athrun said as he walked down the hallway, "That's what pisses me off. Have we gotten any reports from the Eternal yet?"

"Not since two day ago. The Voltaire is departing shortly."

"Alright." Athrun said, "Get Captain Jule online for me in the office. I need a word with him."

"Yes, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked down the hallway of the Kamaitachi, stopping at the doorway to the OS room. Ezekiel was sitting with his back to the tank, his laptop in his lap as always, and Vana was staring over his shoulder. There was a soft, haunting melody that floated through Alex's ears.

"Hey, Alex." Ezekiel waved.

"What 'cha watchin?" Alex leaned over.

"Archieved vids from PLANT."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Are you watching them on PLANT's supercomputer or actually out of Kamaitachi's files?"

There was a smirk on the boy's face.

"You know...one of these days you're going to get caught in some system and get fried like a beef kabbob on a grill."

"What can I say? I enjoy the rush."

_Stand in the road of dark_

_Stand against the evil abound_

_See the path to light afar_

_Grasp your hand, you rescue me_

"What is that?" Alex frowned, it was oddly familiar. Like something he knew, but he was not sure from where. It puzzled him because he was vastly informed of the music world, past and present.

"Angel Eternal."

Alex raised his eyebrows. THAT was a name he knew. Angel Eternal was popular a few years before Lacus Clyne's time. From what he knew, the lead singer was young when she started, about 10, and spent a good five years of her life on the top five charts on earth and PLANT.

_I love the sound your voice makes_

_Sing to me a new future_

_Lead me away from the twisted road_

_Take me away on the wings of light_

Then from what he knew, Alex had heard that around her fifth year on the charts, she suddenly disappeared, along with her other lead singer, Satoshi Seishoushi. He frequently sang duets with her, and was known as one of the best guitarists on PLANT. Alex did not know why it was Angel Eternal was finally disbanded, but he had heard a rumor in the music buisness that it was...not a good reason. No one spoke of it, it was sort of a taboo to mention them.

_I hear you speaking_

_I hear you calling _

_I hear your heartbeat in the dark_

"_She's so good_!" Vana beamed, "_I can't believe she's gone. I would have loved to go to one of her concerts_."

"So would I." Ezekiel nodded, "Yo, Alex, did you ever go to one?"

"No." he said, "Angel Eternal was disbanded by the time I reached my own career."

"Too bad."

"Hey, let me see."

Alex leaned over the top of the screen.

He felt his heart freeze in his chest.

She was a short girl, wearing a black, flowing, lace gown. It was strapless, with a set of red lace that bordered the top edge on the bottom hem of the dress. There were red lacing up both sides of the gown. There were long, black silk gloves on her arms, and a pair of glass slippers on her feet.

She had long hair, it reached her waist, and it was curled slightly. The waves fell around her like a long cape. With her hair and the color of the gown, it matched her pale skin perfectly. She was young, probably only 13 or 14.

"That's the lead singer, they used to call her Angel." Ezekiel pointed.

There was a tall man next to her, they were already singing the next song. He was over a head taller, wearing long black trenchcoat, and black slacks. His bleached white hair hung limp around his face, and hung just over his blue eyes.

Taking her hands, they waltzed across the stage.

"Who's that?"

"Satoshi Seishoushi."

Alex frowned, he would have met someone like Seishoushi by now. He was one of the best guitarists alive. Truthfully, Alex wanted to Satoshi to play for him.

"Hey, do you know what happend to them?"

"_No one does._" Vana piped it, "_Mysterious, isn't it_?'

"Yeah." Alex then frowned, "Hey, Zeek, do you think if you did a little hacking you could find out?"

"I don't know, dude." he frowned, "That kind of research takes a lot of time, and the systems are more tighter then the Eternity database."

"So you can't do it?"

"I didn't say that."

"What about you, Vana?"

She shrugged, "_If I wanted to. I would need a guide. I can't simply hack into systems and pull out because it pulls thin on my conciousness_."

"Well?"

Ezekiel and Vana looked at each other. She smiled,

_"Come on, Ezekiel! It'll be fun_! _It's not like we have anything to do for a while until Cedric recieves new orders from Cagali-sama."_

"Alright, alright." he said, "Why not?"

"Thanks, man. Tell me whatever you find."

"Sure thing, Alex."

Alex yawned, "I'm crashing. Night kiddies."

"Night."

After he left, Ezekiel cracked his knuckles, "You ready for a little surfing, Vana?"

"_Sounds fun_."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked down the hallway towards his quarters. He stared angerily at the floor. What the hell was going on? He could have sworn that the young girl singing at that concert was Micka.

He would recognize her eyes anywhere.

"Alex?"

He stopped, turning around. Micka stood in the doorway of her quarters.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, realizing that he was staring, "No, nothing at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes.

The room was warm, and she could feel a slight breeze from a fan in the corner of the room. From what she gathered of the slanted room, it was an attic room. It looked like a grandmother's house, with the picturesque window, dresser, closet, and furniture. There was a door off to the side that she assumed was a small bathroom.

It was a large bed, and it took up a good chunk of her little room. As her eyes scanned the room, she noticed a pile of clothes on the couch, as well as a bunched up blanket on the other end of the sofa.

The door opened.

_Rey._

Rey stepped into the room. He was changed out of his ZAFT uniform, wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black suspenders that stretched over his shirt. The pants matched his black shoes. His blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail on his head.

"You're awake." he smiled, carrying a tray of lunch with him, he set it on the table, "I was beginning to worry. Don't scare me like that, Suzuka, it'll take years off my life."

_Rey._

He sat on the edge of her bed, and smiled down at her.

"You're fever finally broke three days ago, and you're wounds are better. You still have a cracked rib though."

It was now that she noticed the bandages wrapped around his neck, and that he was favoring his left arm slightly. Reaching his right hand foreward, he touched her face slightly,

"Yeah, you're not feverish anymore." he said, "Good."

"...Rey?"

He smiled, "Hey."

It was him. The same blue eyes that she remembered, the cold, vicious part of him was completely gone. He was there in front of her, stroking her cheek gently, and smiling.

Rey yelped as she flung herself out of bed, wrapping her arms around his chest. Burying her face in his shirt, she cried.

"Hey...hey, it's okay." he wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, Suzuka..."

He sat there and let her cry, rocking her back at forth. It was a while before she said anything, and a smile spread across his face,

"You stabbed me in the head." he said.

"You shot me." she said.

"You shot me too."

Suzuka looked at him, a smile on her face despite the tears, "Then we're even."

Rey laughed, brushing the tears from her face.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been asleep for a week."

"A week?" she gapped at him.

He nodded, "You were pretty bad the first week, half awake and half asleep, I doubt you remember any of it."

She did not.

"I got us to shore, we were both pretty bad off." he explained, "After wandering threw the street for the better part of an hour, I passed out on the front step of this Bed and Breakfest. Mrs. Knittle, the owner of this place, found us and took us in. You've been pretty much out of it, but once I was strong enough, I starting helping her out."

"Oh...so _that's_ what the interesting outfit is for?"

He chuckled, and nodded, "I'v been doing laundry and dishes."

She gave him a shocked look, "The great Rey Za Burrel does his own laundry? I'm impressed, Rey."

He laughed again, "Speaking of which, I have to get back soon. There's a rush today, and the staff is short. Stay here, get some sleep, and we'll talk later."

"Kay."

He kissed the top of her head, got up, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Rey?" she called.

"Yeah?"

She smiled from her pillow, "It's good to see you again."

He nodded, "You too."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Voltaire was prepped and ready for launch. Athrun walked down the line of soliders, dressed in his long Orb, uniform coat. He stopped in front of Yzak, and smiled.

They had finally rustled Yzak and Shiho into wearing the ZAFT-Orb uniforms.

"It looks good on you, Yzak."

"It better." he grumbled, "Because I didn't break my ass for so long to make captain, just to have to wear a crappy uniform."

"It's not that bad." Shiho smiled, she was standing next to Yzak, "I like it."

"I'm glad someone around here is optimistic." Athrun replied.

"Someone needs to be. Especially with the kind of captain I have."

"Hey-" Yzak shot her a look, "-you're suppose to help me not him, Major _Jule._"

"God, that sounds weird." Shiho mumbled.

"What? You gotta problem with it, _Mrs. Jule_?" Yzak felt a smirk creep across his face.

"Stop it, Yzak."

He chuckled.

Athrun could not help but smile at them. Yzak had been smug the whole last week since he and Shiho got married. It had been a simple wedding, with most of their aquaintences. Bjorkland had volunteered to take over the ship while Yzak and Shiho skipped town for a few days to do whatever they wanted.

"I take pride in my wife, thank you very much." Yzak folded his arms, "Alright, Zala, are we gonna do this or what?"

Athrun smiled, "You amaze me, Yzak. I thought you hated me, why are you doing all this for me?"

"You misunderstand, I still hate you, but I hate Twilight more and this war is more about personal shit, so I might as well take it personally too." he replied, "The Voltaire belongs on the battlefield."

"Good luck, Yzak." Athrun clapped hands with him, "Where's Dearka?"

"He's saying good-bye to his girl. I told him it wasn't that big of a deal. We're comming back anyway."

Athrun nodded, that was Yzak...confident and stubborn as usuall.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"But, why!" Miriallia raced after him, "Why can't you stay?"

"I have to do this." Dearka stared at her, not intimidated by her outburst. She pound her fists on the front of his chest.

"You can't just leave me here, you can't!"

He hugged, her, pressing his face into her hair.

"I'll be back." he chuckled, "It was a lot of trouble to stay alive back in the woods. I wouldn't give all that up now."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He gently kissed her, and taking the tags off his neck, he clipped them around her neck.

"I'll be back for these." he said, "If you need anything, they will get you into Carpentaria. If anyone asks questions, tell them your my fiance and they'll give you whatever you want."

Miriallia stared at him wide-eyed, "What did you say?"

Dearka smirked at her, hauling his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Dearka!" she called.

"Hey-" he turned around, "-everyone else is married, or getting married, that we know. We're not getting any younger, and I'm positive I'll never love anyone else as much as I love you."

Miriallia stared at him.

He shrugged again, "It's just a thought. I mean, if you're not ready too-"

"Okay, Dearka, I'll make a deal with you." she said, her hands resting on her hips.

Dearka fell silent a moment, "What?"

"I'll tell people I'm your fiance-" she smiled, "-if you tell people you're MY fiance."

He was pretty sure that for a moment, the room spun. Grabbing on the doorknob to steady himself, he managed a slight smile.

"Deal."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_I will be updating on a few other stories before I continue with this one. It should be about a week, but there will be an unpdate soon. :D_

_Review and tell me what you think!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


	3. Chapter 3

_There are probably grammer mistakes in this chapter, but what the hell, no one's perfect. I just wanted to get the update off my plate of things to do. I hope you like it :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_

_She sat on the bench, her legs dangling off the edge. Staring at the artificial lake, she began to sing. Part of her really did not like singing in front of other people, but when the only audience was fish and birds...she did not mind. The wind blew through her waist-length hair, blowing it over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a t-shirt and a flower print skirt._

_She sang loudly, letting her voice ring throughout the little spot she was sitting in. The trees grew around the border of the lake, so no one on the path could see her. Maybe hear her, but they would never be able to tell who was singing._

_There was a creek behind her._

_The little girl jumped, turning around, she hid behind the edge of the bench._

_"I'm sorry!" he called, "I...I didn't mean to startle you! I was...I was just walking by and I ...I've never heard such beautiful singing before."_

_The girl stared at him suspiciously. He was tall, dressed in a District 179 middle school uniform. Having just turned 9 herself, she figured he was about 5 years older then she was. In his arms he carried a strange-shaped black case and his schoolbag._

_"Please." he smiled, walking over to her, "Don't stop."_

_She blushed slightly and moved over on the bench for him to sit._

_"So." he spoke, "What are you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?"_

_"They died."_

_He smiled sadly, "I see. Mine are gone too, I live on my own. Where do you live?"_

_"With grandmuma." she said._

_The boy smiled, "My name is Satoshi. What's your name?"_

_"Micka." _

_He chuckled, she really did not like to talk to much. Sticking out his hand, he smiled at her,_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Micka." he said, "Say, would you like to sing for me again?"_

_She blushed again ,"I...I don't really like singing for people."_

_"Fair enough." he nodded, "Say, I'll make you a deal."_

_"What kind of deal?"_

_Satoshi reached over and opened the case, there was an acoustic guitar sitting inside it. He picked it up and began to tune in the strings, plucking them was lightly with skilled fingers. Remembering the little tune she had been singing, he began to pluck simple cords for it. Micka watched him, entranced, but not quite sure to make of him. _

_"I'll play if you sing."_

_He had a airy presence about him, like he was wise and compassionate. His platinum blonde hair was brushed to one side of his face, and his bangs hung over his eyes part-way. It was cut short in the back, but slightly messy and spikey. _

_Satoshi smiled at her out of the corner of his eyes._

_She began to sing again. _

_They sat there over over an hour, singing and laughing. Looking at his watch, Satoshi gasped,_

_"Gods, it's late." he said, putting the guitar away, "You're a beautiful singer, Micka, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Say, would you like to come over to my place one of these days and meet the rest of my band?"_

_"You're in a band?" she smiled._

_"Yeah." he nodded, "And we've been looking for a singer. You have the kind of tone quality we've been waiting for."_

_"I..." she looked at the lake, "...I don't know."_

_"Think about it." he walked over to her, leaning over, he lay a hand on her cheek, and lightly kissed the corner of her right eye, "We could go places with your talent, Micka. Take care."_

_She watched him walk off. _

_For the first time in weeks since her parents were killed, she actually felt like she was alive again._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Micka limped down the hallway, feeling the blood running down her face, soaking that tattered remains of her shirt. She was sure that a few of her ribs were crushed, her left shoulder was dislocated..._

_"COME BACK HERE!"_

_She heard the roar, and almost burst into tears as she tried to get to the front door. But as she reached for it, a strong hand grabbed her and dragging her back._

_"You ain't going nowhere, little wench." he said, laughing, pulling the door open, "Wouldn't want our prized possession to get away now. We only have one left afterall."_

_She saw the blood on the floor. Her eyes froze, not wanting to look up but unable to stop herself. Her gaze traveled along the pool of blood on the floor and stopped on a bleach-white face under a head of blond hair-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

She screamed, sitting up quickly. There were tears and sweat pouring down her face. Micka laid her hands on her eyes, feeling the need to hide her expression from the world. It had been years since she had allowed herself to even think about that night. The loud banging on the door made her jump sky-high.

"Micka!"

It was Alex.

"Damn it, Micka, open in the door!" he yelled, "Fuck it...I'm coming in!"

The door whisked open a few seconds after. Alex rushed down the small hallway, finding her sitting up in bed, and pale as a ghost.

"Oh god..." he ran over to her, "What the hell happened? I heard you shrieking."

She looked at him, her eyes were wide in shock and she was shaking. Laying a gentle hand on the side of her neck he checked her pulse, it was erratic.

"Come on." he pulled the covers back and hauled her out of bed, slipping his arms under her. Carrying her across the room to the small kitchen, he set her on the counter and poured her a small glass of water, "Drink it."

"Alex-"

"Drink all of it." he said.

She put the glass to her lips. Seeing that her hands were shaking, he reached foreward and held the glass for her. Drinking a few sips, she took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "I thought that scream was going to take years off my life."

"Sorry." she replied, "I...I usually don't-"

"I know. That's why it scared me so bad. I thought someone came in here to try and attack you."

Micka looked up at him. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of socks and sweatpants. It was obvious that he had gotten out of bed just seconds before. She was still wearing her tank and shorts that she slept in. For some reason though, it did not bother her.

Drinking the rest of the water, he helped her down.

"You want to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

Micka looked away from him, she was still shaking. She opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again. Her mind had completely closed itself, she could not seem to get the words out at all.

"Hey-" he laid a hand on her face, "-hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Micka wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from him. He sighed,

"It's late, and you're exhausted." he said, helping her down from the counter. Her legs wobbled slightly, and he stuck out his arms to catch her.

"I...I-I'm sorry-"

"Shush."

He picked her up again, and padded across the room, sitting right on the sofa. Seating her comfortably in his lap, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Alex-"

"Go to sleep."

Micka slowly rest her head on his shoulder. Laying awake for a while, her eyes began to sink close. She was to tired to even think about the fact that she was sitting in Alex's arms and both of them were barely clothed. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, his dark orbs were staring out into the darkness of her quarters.

She let her eyes close and she drifted off.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Martin DaCosta walked down the hallway in the base at Copernicus. He nodded briskly to a fellow officer who handed him a clipboard, and he read it. The docking hours showed the arrival of the Eternal, and Martin felt his heart jump in his chest slightly.

It had been over two weeks since he had come to this base.

Stopping in front of a window, he started out at the ruined landscape of PLANT. Ever since his unit had managed to maintain control of the previously Twlight-occupied Copernicus, Martin had assumed general command of the newly established Eternity base. The officers reported to him, all reports went through him...no one breathed without him knowing about it.

It was their first decisive victory over Twlight.

For the first time in his life, he did not feel like a solider that just stood in the background. Sometimes he wondered what Captain Watfeild would say to him now.

"Sir-" one of the officers hurried up to him, "-the Eternal is docking now."

"Thank you." Martin nodded at him.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kira walked closely to Lacus as they headed towards the exit ramp.

"Don't walk so close, Kira." Lacus giggled, "You'll step on my heels. This PLANT has promised to abide by all Eternity regulations. If we want their trust, we must give ours."

Kira smiled at her, "You know me, Lacus. I'm slightly protective when it comes to you."

She smiled at him as they walked into the docking bay. Martain DaCoasta saluted, as well as the crowd of other officers on the base.

"Martin!" Lacus grinned, "We never heard anything, everyone was so worried."

"Sorry for the lack of communication, Lacus-sama." he said, "A lot of things happened."

"I'll say." Kira smiled, "Fighting a whole squadron of Twlight units with only a handful of elite soliders and freeing a whole PLANT from Twlight control...I would call that a lot."

"You have a few permotions coming in, Martin." Lacus said, "And Cagali told me to tell you that if you do not take a shore leave that she will personally come here and kick your ass. Those were her direct words. She's even sent reinforcements."

Martin chuckled, "I'll take the hint."

Lacus moved past him to speak to the crew, Kira clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"There's someone on board the Eternal that is very eagar to see you." he murmured low enough so only Martin could hear.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meyrin stood in the mobile suit bay, running program diagnostics. Looking at the Zakus standing in front of her she let out a sigh. She was really the only one there. Everyone else had left to take a break on PLANT, or was on duty on the bridge. Hearing the door open, she glanced her head towards the lower level see who it was.

She dropped the papers she was holding.

"Hey." Martin smiled at her, "Long time no see. I still owe you that trip to the mess hall. Are you free?"

Meyrin stared at him, and she turned towards the stairs, running as fast as she could until she gave up and jumped the last handful of stairs. Holding out his arms, he folded them around her as she threw herself at him.

"Hey, hey-" he blushed slightly, "-there could be someone in here-"

There was no one else there and she would not have cared if there was. The last time she had seen him she was when he was leaving to fight in a battle.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." she said, burying her face in his chest, "I thought...I-"

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I'm going on shore leave this week." he told her, "You want to come with?"

Meyrin looked up at him and smiled. There were tears in the corners of her eyes as she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. He stared at her with wide-eyes as she reached a hand up and pinched his nose.

"I'll go wherever you go."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Trent grabbed a stack of papers, and threw them viciously across the room. Hayworth sat in the deskchair, making no move as the papers showered around him.

"Sir-"

"I have am army of the top soliders in existence. I have the most skilled officers from the best academys and with the most experience." the Chairman walked over to the window, "So how is it they the can't stop a small band of rebels and YOU loose the two people that we could have useed for bargin material?"

"Don't pin this on me, _SIR_." Hayworth stood, "Za Burrel is cracked. There's no way they survived. Their wounds-"

"Oh, they are alive, alright." Trent leaned on the window, "I want you to find them. I'm not finished with them yet."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

She was sore when she woke up. Rubbing her shoulder, there were knots all up and down her back.

The clock said 9 am.

Suzuka slid out of bed and walked across the room towards the bathroom. Undressing, she took a quick shower, and wrapping a towel around herself she went to the closet to figure out what kind of clothes Rey and Mrs. Knittle had gotten for her. Looking on the front of the closet door, Mrs. Knittle had brought her a uniform. It was a black mini-skirt, a white shirt, and a small button-up vest with the Bed and Breakfest logo embroidered on the left side.

Seeing the clock, it was still early enough in the morning to help out. She pulled the uniform off the hanger, and quickly got dressed. Braiding her hair, putting her glasses on and her shoes, she left the room.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rey carried the load of laundry down the hallway, skillfully dodging other workers as he headed towards the laundry room. The five women that were running the laundry took the load from him, and gave him a stack of towels to take to the kitchen. Carrying two huge bundels, one under each arm, he slipped between two waiters as he entered the kitchen. Because of his injured arm, Mrs. Knittle had stuck him mostly on laundry to reduce the amount of heavy lifting he had to do.

"Oh, Rey! You're such a dear!" Lena, the middle-aged cook took the towels from him. She patted him on the cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He chuckled, "I'm sure you'd do just fine."

"Oh, Margret called for you. She's waiting in the green room."

"Thanks.

Margret Knittle had designated the green room as the room where the employees could eat and take breaks. It was an old, remodeled dining room and was redecorated very tastefully. Rey opened the door, and he smiled.

"Suzuka." he said.

She sat at the table, wearing a work uniform, eating a stack of pancakes with syrup.

"This lovely lady of yours has volunteered to help." she beamed, "She was just telling me that she's never been a waitress before."

"I'm always open for new experiences." Suzuka smiled, eating another pancake.

After finishing her breakfest, she was placed on waitress detail, and she bounded off to help on the floor. Rey watched her, standing next to the smiling old woman.

"You're in love with her."

Rey blushed, staring at her with wide eyes, "I-"

Mrs. Knittle patted his arm and headed down the hallway. Rey turned back to the red-haired girl that was now darting between customers. She smiled at the family of people she was helping, pulling the pencil out that was sticking in her ear and writing down their order. No one in the room would ever suspect that she was one of the highest elite captains in Eternity, or that she was one of the most wanted fugitives in Twilight.

Suzuka nodded quickly to the people and walked towards the kitchen. Passing him on the way, she grinned brightly at him.

He had missed her smile.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alex eased himself off the sofa, pulling a blanket over Micka. She finally fell into a deep sleep after a couple of hours. Looking at the clock, it was four in the morning, and she had just stopped shaking. Walking across the room, he dragged his hand through his wild hair. The door whisked open and Alex willed himself to walk into the hallway. He stood in the hall, long after the door closed, staring at the floor.

"Alex?"

He turned to see Katsuya, who was just getting off his shift.

"Alex, dear god, you look like shit." Katsuya frowned.

"Not now, man." Alex waved a hand, "I'm too tired."

"What's up? You alright?"

Alex stood still a moment, glancing at Micka's door a moment.

"No, I'm not."

Walking next door, he disappeared into his quarters. When the door closed, he let out a vicious curse and headed for the shower.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you liked it :D Send a review and tell me what you think!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait, I had temporary writer's block with this story and I started getting so many ideas for some of my other stories I had to write them down to get them out of my head. But here's the next chapter. Send me a review and tell me what you think :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny _

* * *

Ezekiel tapped his pencil on the notebook loudly. The files were still downloading, and even they were hooked up to the PLANT supercomputer, the massive files were still taking a long time. Looking over at Vana, her eyes were closed, which meant she was surfing the ether somewhere. Part of him wanted to know what it was like to have the ability to do something like that. 

There was a loud beep, which caught his attention to his computer. Her IP signiture had fully infiltrated the PLANT archive and was searching files. He watched her pause over the newspaper files, and she began downloading the files directly to his laptop. Smiling to himself, he whistled.

"Come on, babe." he murmured, "I know that you can find something."

Her eyes snapped open, and there was a frown on her face.

"Hey." Ezekiel looked at her, "Hey, what's wrong, Vana?"

She had a look of distain on her face, "Ezekiel, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"These newspaper articles from around the time when Angel Eternal disbanded...they refer to an incedent, but they aren't saying what. Only that there was a terrible incedent."

Ezekiel frowned, this did not bode well, "Did you check police reports?"

"I'm starting to check now."

He hoped he would not have to tell Alex anything upsetting.

* * *

Shiho lowered herself into the Deep Arms. 

"Hey!" Dearka called to her over the com link, "It feels like old times, huh?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Eat my dust, Elthman."

He let out a loud groan, "My two best friends are both a Jule. Gezz, how am I going to deal with that?"

"Hey!" Yzak called over the intercom, "Stop making fun of my wife, Elthman."

"See what I mean? You all gang up on me."

"Just hurry up and launch already!" Yzak snapped.

Dearka made a face and waved a hand in the air, "Aye sir..."

The battle outside rang as the docking door opened.

"Dearka Elthman, Zaku, launch."

Shiho watched as he threw himself into the battle.

When the Voltaire had reached space, they had began to aid and assist in fights around the sector. Any squadron that was being attacked by Twilight forces was given the option to request aid from Eternity in exchange for joining Eternity. Yzak frankly thought it was sort of an underhanded way to do things, but he would have to be honest in saying that he liked the straight-foreward approach.

They were quickly gaining allies all over the sector. There had not been a battle yet they had not been able to win, and many Twilight commanders would surrender within the hour when learning that they were facing the legendary ZAFT Captain Yzak Jule.

"Honey?" Yzak called, smiling to himself. He knew that the crew let them get away with a lot. Yzak married a subordinate, and by ZAFT regulations they would have normally been stripped of their ranks and discharged. But because the Volatire was now formally associated with Eternity, Cagali and Athrun let them get away with it. Because of their own relationship circumstances, Athrun and Cagali both believed all that mattered were skills and abilities, not what soap operas were going on in the ranks.

Yzak knew that it annoyed her that he was use terms of endearment in front of the crew, which was why he used them.

"Yes?" she said.

"Safe hunting." he said.

She smiled, pulling her helmet shut, "Shiho Hah-" she paused a moment. Yzak wanted to tease her, she could do the same.

"Shiho Jule, Deep Arms, launch."

There were snickers among the bridgecrew as Yzak's cheeks turned pink. He made a face, and then he smiled as he watched the Deep Arms disapper into the battle. For the first time in ages, he had something to look foreward for the rest of his life. _Her._

* * *

Shiho maneuvered her way through the mobile suits. The Deep Arms was a fully completed suit now. Possess more firepower and strength then a GINN or a Zaku, it sacrificed agility, but she could easily make up for it. Postioning herself in the middle of the battle, she smirked, opening all gunports the Deep Arms fired in every direction like the petals of a blooming flower. 

The crew sometimes called her Blossum. She smiled to herself, hearing the cease-fire message come threw.

It was a good nickname. It suited her.

* * *

_She sat in her grandmother's livingroom watching the television. Her grandmother was an elderly, kind woman who was once a member of the same agency as her parents were. Although Grendiline Forrester was retired, she would once in a while lend her knowledge to the organization, and it was graciously appreciated._

_"Would you like a peanut-butter sandwitch, angel?" her grandmother called, smiling brightly at her._

_Micka nodded, smiling back at her. Peanut butter and apricot jam had always been her favorite, and her Grandmuma always made it perfect. As she watched the television, she found her eyes resting at the commercial for the annual vocal contest at Aprillius One. It was a large contest, singers and bands from all over PLANT came to compete, and the best one generally became an instant sensation. It was very difficult to win, however, and it was not often that the judges would declare that no one would win at all._

_Her grandmother set the plate and glass of milk on the coffee table next to her. Patting her head, she returned to the kitchen. Micka picked up a small triangle of sandwitch and took a bite._

_It had been a week since she met Satoshi in the park. They were becoming fast friends. Every day after school, she got in the habit of traveling back to her usuall place in the park, and she would sing while he played. They would sometimes talk for hours afterwards. She learned in that week, that he lived alone in the apartment complex just four blocks from where she lived. He would have band practices in the garage of a friend of his. _

_Satoshi was the lead guitarist in his band, which he and his band mates had called Eternal. Micka had met them only once, a few days ago when they went to have a quick word with him. Satoshi was the lead guitarist, and for the moment, he was also the vocalist. From what he told her he could play the guitar, piano, violin, and viola. _

_The drummer's name was Dexter Langley. He was a computer geek, with big glasses, blond hair that fell just to the top of his eyes, and he was somewhat of a clutz. Satoshi often prided at has absent mindedness. However, he was one of the most sought-after drummers in the city. Micka had never seen or heard him play, but he was well known for his Taiko drumming as well. _

_Saahl Rehn was the bass player. With his short, straight dark hair, dark complection, and black eyes he was handsome. Being the tallest in the group, he made no move to hide the fact. Although the bass guitar was his primary instrument, he could also play the cello, double bass, and flute. Originally from a rich family on Copernicus, his mother had taken an interest in their band and gladly donated funds towards Eternal's events. _

_Satoshi wanted to make the best band ever. That was what he told her anyway._

_Micka took a sip of milk. She was still trying to decide if she would sing for him or not. She was so much younger then they were, and she did not want to leave her grandmother. Micka was leaning towards telling Satoshi no. Someone needed to take care of Grandmuma Grendiline. But despite all of this, there was a little voice in the back of her mind that told her she was meant to do this, and it was what she was born for._

_There was a knock on the door, and she heard her grandmother walk past her. Micka turned as she heard her ask who it was at the door. _

_There was a gun shot._

* * *

Micka jerked awake, covered in sweat and tears. Why, after all the years of dreams without nightmares, had they started to resurface again? She had not dreamed about her grandmother in ages. 

Gathering a robe around her, she stood up and headed for the same place she went every night.

Alex folded his clothes, putting them away. He had an uneasy feeling, like he did not know what he was doing in life. There was a knock on his door. He opened it, and stared at the person looking at him.

"Micka?"

It had been three days since the episode with her screaming in the middle of the night. Ever since then, at night when she slept she would have nightmares, and she would show up at his door. He never asked her questions, but would simply pull back the covers, and let her climb in with him.

Bad idea.

He stepped aside and let her come in. She headed to his room, walking like some sort of zombie, pulling back the covers herself, she crawled in. It seemed like she would fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Alex would follow the same routine.

He would take a shower, get dressed, braid his hair, and go to bed. Laying next to her, he turned lay on his side, facing away from her. She would sleep soundly, the nightmares would not bother her as long as she was sleeping with him.

But there was a reason why it was such a bad idea.

She made a soft noise in her sleep, and his eyes snapped open as she rolled over in her sleep, pressing her face to his back. One of her hands clung to the back of his light shirt, digging her face into him as she returned to a deep sleep.

Alex lay awake for another night in a row.

He had to stop this. Before he keeled over from lack of sleep, before it inhibited his alertness during his shifts too much...

She yawned, the entire length of her body now pressed against his. She did not wear a whole lot when she slept.

...or before he could not control himself anymore.

* * *

"Will that be soup or salad with that?" Suzuka asked, scribbling fiercly on the notebook in her hand. 

"Soup." the middle-aged woman smiled, her arms wrapped around a little girl sitting in her lap. Suzuka smiled and leaned over,

"Would you like some applesauce?" the Eternity captain smiled. She laughed as the little girl giggled and nodded. Adding it to the list, she turned around and headed back to the kitchen, "Soup, applesauce, and two sodas."

"Comming up!" Lena smiled, heading back towards the kitchen.

Suzuka saw Rey out of the corner of her eye, turning around she caught his wrist, careful not to disturb the pile of laundry in his arms.

"How is your arm doing?" she asked.

"Alright." he smiled uneasily, "It's starting to get a little sore."

"We're on break in twenty minutes. Go upstairs and I'll put clean bandages on it." she said, "And take it easy. I think Mrs. Knittle with be upset if she lost her star laundryman."

Rey chuckled, "Gee, thanks Suzuka."

Rey watched her take the serving tray and head back towards the main floor. It was friday, almost a week since Suzuka started working with everyone else. She was almost completely healed from their little struggle on the pier at the Twilight base. He still caught glimpses of the bruises on her from time to time and felt a tug in her chest knowing that he had given them to her, but Suzuka always joked that she gave them back to him so everything was alright.

But it did not seem to help his guilt at all.

On his break, he headed upstairs to the room, walking through the tiny bedroom. Personally, Rey did not mind sleeping on the couch. It was large enough for him and it was comfortable, but it was starting to get a little old. Flopping down on the end of the couch, he flinched slightly as he bumped his arm a little too hard.

"Does it really hurt that badly?" Suzuka frowned, holding a med kit in her hands. She was still wearing her uniform, and Rey admitted that he thought it suited her.

"No, it's okay."

"Rey, if you're in pain say so." she said, sitting nealty next to him and began unbuttoning his shirt, "If something is wrong, tell me. Don't suck it up."

He laughed, "Yes, ma'am."

She helped him with the shirt, and made a face. The wounded had started bleeding again through it's bandages. Slowly peeling them off, she noticed that two of the stitches had been pulled. He sat perfectly still as she repaired them, covering the wound with cream, and then re-wrapping it. He rest his head on the couch, watching her intently.

"Rey?"

He did not hear her, he was too busy just watching her. She stopped, gently laying a hand on his shoulder,

"Does it feel better?"

Rey nodded, "Much."

She stared back at him for a moment, blushing slightly she reached across him towards the medical box, "I'd better clean this up-"

He caught her wrist, tangling the fingers of his other hand in her hair.

"Suzuka?"

"Yeah?"

Rey gently pulled her face towards his, touching his lips to the corner of her mouth. She turned her face towards him as he kissed her jaw, and then the side of her neck. Closing her eyes, she simply liked how it felt to have him touch her again.

"Remember when we were on the base?" he murmured.

"Mmhm."

She gasped as he grabbed her, yanking her down on the couch under him. His mouth closed over hers, effortlessly diving into her mouth and tilting her head back.

"I think maybe we put that on hold far too long, hm?"

She pressed her hands on his face, kissing him back, almost causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor.

"There so many things I wanted to tell you when we completed that mission." she spoke into lips.

"Me too." he captured a kiss again.

She stopped a moment, pulling back to stare into his blue eyes, "Rey, I-"

There was a bang on the door, and one of the other workers called from the hallway, "There's a rush downstairs! Are you guys done with your break yet?!"

She felt a warm breath blow over her face as he sighed, "We're comming!"

"Great. Thanks!"

As soon as he was certain all was quiet again, he heafted himself off the couch, and reached out a hand to pull her up. Doing so, she handed him his shirt back and he put it on. The moment he did, she stood on her toes and stole a gentle kiss from him. Smiling at him, she chuckled,

"Never can get a moment to ourselves, can we?"

"Apparently not." Rey smiled back.

* * *

Shiho docked her mobile suit aboard the newly inducted ship. It was a huge, grey, Naszca-Class warship, just like all the others. This one, however, had a certain significance. 

The Shirahime was a famous ship in ZAFT. It had only taken a leadership position in the last year, but it was powerful, as was it's captain. Although the ship was impressive, it really was the captain that Eternity was after. Shiho had never really met the man himself, but Dearka had. He advised her that he was a bit...eccentric.

"Ah HA!" a voice floated down to her ears from the docking bay hallway, "What a lovely woman! And Major Elthman! It's rare that I see familiar faces around here at all!"

Shiho and Dearka exchanged glances.

"Major Shiho Jule, sir." she saluted, "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"I should say so!" the Shirahime captain folded his arms and making a face, "It's not every day that _thee_ Mrs. Jule is on my humble boat." he said before giving her a brief salute, "Or shall I say...the legendary Major Shiho Hahnenfuss?"

"Hardly." she chuckled, "I just get lucky. Major Elthman here has a more legendary reputation then I do."

Dearka shot her a glance, and then chuckled, "Captain Jule would like an audience with you."

"I should think that he does." he said, "I'll come aboard the Voltiare ASAP. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do whatever I can. Besides, I was never one to...go with the grain? Is that the correct phrase?"

Both of the Voltaire soldiers laughed.

"I'll be back in a moment. I need to send the message." Shiho spoke.

"Sure thing." Dearka nodded.

She smiled and headed back off to her Deep Arms, which the Shirahime's crew had just finished refueling. When Shiho sent the message, she returned,

"Forgive me, sir, but I didn't catch your full name."

"Oh gods!" the captain threw up his arms, "Where are my manners? Being in space too long has fractured my brain, I'm afraid." he shook hands with Shiho, "I am Captain Heine Westenfluss, captain of the Shirahime, and I'll be honored to lend my services to Eternity. But please, no formalities. Call me Heine."

* * *

_yawn I think I'm going to take a nap before doing homework. I need sleep. Thank god tommorrow is thursday. Maybe I'll get a cup of coffee for class._

_I brought Heine Westenfluss back to life. In this universe, he's not dead. Compared to other anime characters, Heine probably gets the most jipped. I can't really think of any other characters that I feel more sorry for. Except for maby Kotori from X1999 He gets brought in for 2-3 episodes and then he gets killed off before we can even see him fight that much. So out of sympathy, and because I think that if he lived he probably could have been one of the only people other then Kira to kick Athrun in the butt to stop being so emoish, I brought him back to life. _

_Go Heine. You rock._

_Thanks for readin! _

_Arigato_

_Lilith  
_


End file.
